


Frost Barrier

by PokemonKatt



Category: Blustone (Video Game), Gacha Memories (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Vincent falls under the weather. Sol helps him out.
Relationships: Sol (Gacha Memories)/Vincent (Blustone)





	Frost Barrier

There was no way he could have caught the flu.

Vincent slowly walked up to the large doors of HQ, his main place of escape. He closed the door behind him and rubbed his eyes. He felt awfully tired and warm. He just wanted to get to his room and sleep.

"Vincent, are you alright? You don't look very well." The one person he didn't want to see spoke out to him. Sol ran over.

"I'm fine..." Vincent answered, sniffling afterwards.

"No, you're not. Here." The corruption master placed the back of his hand against the swordsman's forehead and then quickly retracted it. "Jeez, you're burning up! Come on, you're going to stay in bed and rest."

"I told you, I'm fi---" Before Vincent could finish his sentence, he sneezed. Sol brought him to his room.

Vincent's room had indigo walls with LED strips in the corners of the walls. His blanket had an icicle design with his pillow being the same. His desk was in the corner opposit the door with his wardrobe beside it. Sol removed Vincent's jacket, hanging it on the coat rack beside his bedroom door. Vincent kicked off his boots and slipped under the covers. He undid his belt and pulled off his trousers whilst covered up, tossing them out from under the blanket.

"And your shirt. Can't be too careful." Sol's serious expression proved his comment wasn't flirtatious, as he would normally say such a thing for that purpose. Vincent did as he was told, pulling off his shirt, left in only the briefs he had on. "I'll be right back." He walked out as he spoke, leaving Vincent alone in bed. He came back with a large glass of cold water and an ice pack. He put the ice pack on Vincent's head, getting a quiet moan in response.

"Thank you..."

"I'm not done yet. I still need to make sure you get better." Sol sat down on the side of the bed, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the lips.

"Can you stay with me???"

"Of course I will stay, Vin." The corruption master winked, using Vincent's nickname.

He kept an eye on the sick swordsman every minute he could, making sure he recovered. He loved him, after all.


End file.
